The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to EM transducers positioning and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a thoracic garment of positioning electromagnetic (EM) transducers and methods of using such a thoracic garment.
In various illnesses or situations, it is expedient to monitor a person or patient for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. The monitoring may involve cardiac functions of respiration, skin resistance, transpiration, body temperature and the like. Depending on the type of illness or situation monitored, a mix of parameters is measured continuously over a period of more than a few minutes. This may require that sensors placed on the body would not significantly impair the comfort and the normal freedom of movement.